This invention relates to exercising apparatus of the kind in which an exerciser operates against the action of elastic bands.
In previous proposed apparatuses of the kind in question the band or bands acted on a slide or trolley mounted on a rail system--see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1 738 987 and 1 979 783. In any case the variety of exercises possible with the previous proposals was rather limited. In another case the present applicant has proposed an inclined rail machine in which the bands assisted gravity acting on a slide.
Due to the mechanisms that have to be provided to ensure proper sliding such machines tend to be relatively expensive.